Conventional multimedia computer systems typically have speakers for limited stereo audio capabilities. The user can manually adjust volume control and can have limited manual equalization adjustment capabilities for on-board CD players or television cards. Such systems may also allow for manual adjustment of volume control for personal computer based telephone answering systems. Known television cards for personal computers typically route the television audio signals directly to the television speakers without providing any audio control.
Standards are being developed for universal serial bus (USB) hub controllers that multiplex differing buses to interface with a computer. With such USB's, many devices can be connected to a personal computer. Where a single multimedia computer system controls multiple audio generating devices that are not necessarily on-board the computer, such as CD players, digital versatile or video disc (DVD's) players, VCR's, and television monitors, the location of each audio generating device can vary such that the devices can be in separate rooms throughout a home or office building. Where multiple speakers are coupled to the computer through an audio card, groups of speakers can also be located in different locations throughout the home or office building. Also, facsimile/modem and telephone answering systems can also be connected to the computer where different telephone lines can be coupled through a common modem in a computer.
When multiple audio generating devices are operational, such as when a movie is being watched on a DVD player in one room and a television is being watched in another room, and the telephone rings, the volume from the movie (speakers) or television can often be excessively loud so that the ring is not heard. Also, if the ring is heard, a person wishing to converse on the telephone has to manually reduce the volume or leave the room with the telephone to avoid being inundated by the loud audio. The problem is compounded when multiple telephones are located in a home or office building and multiple audio generating devices can be operational at the same time.
Consequently, there exists a need for an automatic volume control/pause control system and method for use in multimedia computer systems that substantially overcomes one or more of these problems. It would be advantageous if such a system could selectively generate an audio volume control signal for any of a determined number of audio generating devices upon detection of an audio mute notification signal. In addition, such a system should be able to determine which telephone is ringing to determine whether volume control should be instituted. When the volume must be controlled, the system should also determine whether the volume should be adjusted or whether another volume control mechanism should be employed. Moreover, the system should recognize priority incoming calls as requiring differing volume control strategies.